


以下犯上1 迪米乌哥斯篇

by street72



Series: 以下犯上 [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 原著向，开往世界尽头的车守护者全黑化警告准备把整个系列整理过来AO3大家吃肉快乐虽然目前坑向预定，但就爱挖坑不填的蠢写手会努力完结这个系列的QuQ





	以下犯上1 迪米乌哥斯篇

那位大人从不知道自己的魅力。

“唔……迪米乌哥斯……”细细的白金链锁缠绕在四肢腕骨上，带着脆弱的色彩，仿佛刺激着生物蹂躏和凌辱的欲望。

腿骨被摆放成大张的角度，即便那只是一个骨头身躯，也给予了足以将他里外都揽入眼内的感觉，让观赏者心里翻涌这一股股的满足感。

由银色金属板包覆的尾巴带着冰凉的坚硬感轻轻在大腿上来回摩擦，尾巴的主人则栖身压上去，牢牢将骷髅掌控在自己身下。

“安兹大人……”带着痴迷、仰慕和仿佛强抑着某些暴戾情绪的嗓音低低响起，若声音的主人用同样的声音对着普通人类吐诉话语，想必对方早已沉溺在这把声音里无法自拔。但对于唯一的听众而言，这声音却蕴含着难以察觉的点点委屈。

心虚和内疚在心头一闪而过，代表眼瞳的红光也极快地熄灭再亮起。

“为什么要离开？安兹大人，是臣下们做错了什么吗？若是如此，臣下们愿自裁谢罪，只求您的怜惜眷顾。”

“……”骷髅并没有回答，原本无需呼吸的他却在身上恶魔的不断挑逗下，发出声声隐忍的喘息。

迪米乌哥斯听着自己神的喘息声，满意地笑了。带着终于将神从神座扯落的窃喜，他伸出舌头在高挂在头顶的手腕骨上轻柔舔舐，发出淫靡的声响。

骷髅身躯猛地一颤，带动链锁清脆的声音，成功勾起恶魔继续渎神的欲望。

迪米乌哥斯将脸从手腕处移开，温热的吐息顺着一直向下喷洒在每一处经过的骨头上，仿佛这样就能够印下永恒不灭的印记，从而将面前这位捉摸不定的上位者困在此方小小天地之间，永远留在自己触手能及之地。

迪米乌哥斯虔诚地捧起被锁链固定在床边的脚骨，脱下长年带着的黑色手套，修长黝黑的手指轻轻一划，囚困住安兹的链锁带着金色光芒消散。点点光芒仿佛依依不舍地围绕着白骨，使本该显得狼狈不堪的骷髅增添一份的高傲神圣。

迪米乌哥斯用唇轻触其中一根趾骨，与温热的唇相比略显冰冷的骨头因主人的下意识猛地一抖。想要抽走的脚骨却被迪米乌哥斯用无法逃离的温柔力道捏在手上，骷髅心里也跟着猛地一沉。

“既然安兹大人不肯说，臣下只能擅自揣度行事了。”迪米乌哥斯微笑着抬头，嘴角咧开一个狂喜的弧度，诡异得让人害怕。

迪米乌哥斯张嘴将大拇趾缓缓含进嘴中，舌头温柔地抚过每一部分，如同含棒棒糖般发出啧啧声。淫秽的水泽声和脚趾传来的柔软触感一下子刺激到没有任何反应的骷髅，急促的喘息一噎，支撑上半身的脊骨一软，身体瞬间往下沉，缠绕手腕的链锁再次发出叮叮当当的响声。

被这举动和声音鼓励的恶魔缓缓舔过五根趾骨，然后顺着腿骨伸出舌头一点点向上移动，在小腿骨和大腿骨——人类该是膝盖——的交界处短暂停留了会，然后一直舔到腿骨的顶端。

轻柔地将这边腿骨压平放在床上，让本就大张的腿间更是变得一览无遗。

“安兹大人，好美。”迪米乌哥斯俯视着瘫在床上的骷髅，本该是高高在上、俯视一切生物的存在，如今却只能蜷在自己身下。渎神的罪恶刺激着恶魔的心神，原本作为臣下的自己，只能仰视对方、欣喜于对方给予的一点点眷顾、为对方轻轻一瞥而激动万分的自己，如今掌控着至高存在的愉悦和快感。

迪米乌哥斯激动地浑身颤抖。

想要玷污他；

想要让他染上属于自己的印记；

想要用自己的东西将他全身浸染；

让他永远看着自己；

让他眼里不再印入除同伴以外的任何生物。

银色金属尾巴在骨盘入口处磨蹭着，迪米乌哥斯则将唇移到闪着幽幽红光的飞鼠玉前。

双手用像是捧着至宝般——当然事实上飞鼠玉也的确是至宝——地轻轻拢住那颗散发艳红光芒的红珠子，小心翼翼地将脸凑近，温柔的气息喷洒在上方。

身体紧贴安兹的迪米乌哥斯察觉到对方剧烈一颤，本来重新聚集起力气要跟迪米乌哥斯的尾巴做抗争的身体再次瘫软，迪米乌哥斯心底翻涌而起的满足让他嘴角的笑意再次扩延。然后迪米乌哥斯开始对着飞鼠玉又吸又舔，与此同时尾巴也终于突破进入骨盘内。

两个敏感的地方被猛攻的感觉就是，安兹身体的颤抖越来越剧烈。原本只是急促的喘息也渐渐变得剧烈，且时不时有几声呻吟从喉咙深处哼出。

这一切回应都是对于迪米乌哥斯的鼓励。飞鼠玉在他的挑逗下，颜色越来越深越来越深，直到红得发黑，才不再有任何色彩上的变化。在飞鼠玉的颜色达到最深时，安兹的身体也忽然拱起，高高挂起的双手似乎想要抓住什么又像是想要推开什么，双腿也胡乱在床单上乱蹬。

但这情况并没有持续多久，身体似乎被强制压抑下过于剧烈的情绪，但下一瞬间却再次被迪米乌哥斯挑逗起足够极乐的情欲，再次被强行压制住。就这样安兹反复在冷静和极乐间快速转变，身体紧绷着似乎再受一分刺激就会散架般。

安兹张大嘴喘息着，口里喃喃着迪米乌哥斯的名字，却不知是想要对方放了自己还是就此让自己解放。

到最后，迪米乌哥斯停下了这可以持续到永久的极乐地狱。他搂起无力的安兹，任由对方瘫软在自己怀里不断喘息，唇畔轻触安兹的额头。

“啊……安兹大人，君临于吾等的无上至尊，我迪米乌哥斯将永远、永远呆在您身边听从调遣。”

安兹眼眶中的红光熄灭了，他任由迪米乌哥斯抱着自己走进浴室，耳边尽是对方的低喃，诉说着自己的爱意、崇敬和独占欲。


End file.
